


The End, the Beginning

by AislingKaye



Series: Light Of My Soul [12]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Children, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingKaye/pseuds/AislingKaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of the Five Armies...</p><p>Just to tie up the loose ends, and to fix it all.</p><p>Last in the series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adoption

**Adoption**

 

Thorin refused to blink. He absolutely _refused_ to be the first to do so. Bilbo, sitting behind Thorin’s focal point, was doing his best not to laugh at his soulmate.

“…you’re hairy,” the little hobbit child on Bilbo’s lap stated, blinking his big blue eyes up at the equally blue-eyed dwarf king. Bilbo couldn’t hold back a snort, although he did manage to keep from laughing outright.

“Thorin is a dwarf, my dear nephew,” he informed the young hobbit on his knee. Frodo looked up at him with wide, curious eyes. “Dwarves are very hairy in comparison to hobbits. It’s just how things are.”

“Oh.” Frodo seemed to mull this over for a while, absently leaning into the hand Bilbo fondly stroked through his dark curls. “Alright then.”

After what had been dubbed The Battle of Five Armies, wherein Thorin, Kíli and Fíli had almost perished, Thorin had been quick to ask forgiveness from Bilbo. The hobbit had easily given it, although he would not forget those few horrible days where they had been almost enemies. He could not forget the way Thorin had withdrawn from him and become obsessed with the treasure within Erebor, and nor could he forget the way Thorin had (albeit temporarily) banished him for forcing an alliance between the dwarves, elves and men via theft of the Arkenstone.

Still, Thorin had come to his senses and all but begged for Bilbo’s forgiveness, which the hobbit readily gave as he sat by the healing king’s bedside. Gandalf had, on Bilbo’s request, returned to the Shire to collect his belongings and leave Bag End to Bilbo’s favourite Took cousins. The wizard had returned later than expected, and with an unexpected companion – Bilbo’s favourite ‘nephew’ (second cousin, actually) Frodo, whose parents Drogo and Primula had drowned recently on the Brandywine River.

Said nephew was currently perched on Bilbo’s knee, charming all those who saw him with his tiny frame, big blue eyes and soft dark curls. Thorin had been a little cautious at first – worried that he would hurt the lad – but now he was reaching out to little Frodo and smiling when the lad fearlessly gripped his outstretched hand and smiled brightly.

Bilbo smiled himself when Frodo clambered up onto Thorin’s lap and peered curiously at one of the beads on the end of the king’s braids, asking what the engravings meant and what the braids were for. Thorin was more than willing to explain when Frodo lifted those huge pleading eyes his way, and Bilbo settled back in his chair to watch his soulmate bond with his ward. Maybe Thorin would even adopt Frodo as Bilbo planned to do…

-

Balin smiled as he entered Thorin’s study to see the king with a tiny child on his lap, Bilbo watching them with a fond smile on his face. He could come back later to ask about the documents Dori found. For now he would let Thorin bond with his soulmate’s little ward.


	2. Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalion's been stressed since the battle. Fili finds out why.

**Surprise**

 

Thalion was nervous, and Fíli didn’t know why. He had never seen his soulmate so unsettled, and he was starting to worry. Thalion’s face when he had saved Fíli from a death-blow during the Battle of Five Armies (as people were calling it) had been a mixture of terror and panic, with something else hidden deep in his eyes. That something, in hindsight, appeared to be regret, but Fíli could not think of anything the elf would regret – and that regret no longer showed, instead replaced by nervousness.

Thalion had changed physically since the battle, whilst Fíli had been recovering from his near-fatal wound. His stomach had softened and rounded faintly, just barely protruding past his hips. Fíli thought that perhaps his soulmate had fallen ill, for he had been vomiting most mornings and often placing a hand on the small bump beneath his tunic.

So, when Thalion informed him that he needed to speak with him about a matter of importance, Fíli wondered if he was about to be told what was ailing his beloved. Thalion was sitting on the edge of their shared bed, fiddling with his fingers as Fíli sat beside him.

“What is it, my love?” Fíli prompted gently when Thalion seemed to just be working himself into a state. The elf swallowed thickly and met Fíli’s eyes with his moist green pair.

“I… I am with child,” he whispered.

“…what?” Fíli asked weakly. Thalion repeated himself a little louder.

Then Fíli, son of Dís, heir to the line of Durin, fainted like a maiden.

 

When he came back to consciousness, Fíli found himself looking up into his soulmate’s worried, tear-streaked face.

“Thalion,” he murmured, and the elf buried his face in the side of Fíli’s neck.

“I am sorry I did not tell you as soon as I realised! But Thorin had just thrown Bilbo out and we were preparing for battle and I did not wish to place more stress upon you!”

“I… you… we… how is this possible?” Fíli stammered. Thalion gave a short, slightly hoarse, slightly hysterical laugh.

“Well, Fíli, I did not believe I had to explain this to you, but when an elf and a dwarf love each other very much…”

“That is not what I meant,” Fíli interrupted, although he had a small smile on his face at the return of his soulmate’s humour. “And you know it. How?”

“All males of my kind can bear children with their soulmates,” Thalion sighed, curling into his beloved in search of comfort. “It is not overly common, as pregnancies are rare in a race as long-lived as mine, but it _is_ possible.”

Fíli was silent for a bit too long for Thalion’s comfort, and the elf began to pull away from his soulmate. Fíli tightened his arm around the elf, gaining a small squeak for doing so. He turned to face his soulmate.

“Why did you go to battle if you knew?” he asked, frowning as he settled a hand on the slight swell to his soulmate’s abdomen. Thalion scowled at him.

“I cannot lose you! You are so _reckless_! If I hadn’t been there, you would likely be _dead_ —” Thalion broke off with a half-sob, and Fíli drew him close again. He didn’t try to calm his beloved with words, instead just making sure the elf knew he was there.

“I'm sorry,” Fíli murmured when Thalion calmed somewhat. “I did not think. A child?”

“Yes,” Thalion sniffled, slim fingers clenched in Fíli’s loose shirt. “Our child.”

“I hadn’t thought it possible,” Fíli leaned down and kissed his soulmate’s forehead lightly. “It is a surprise, to be sure, but I am not upset. This is a gift.”

Thalion finally relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like Mpreg, I apologise but I'm not changing this.
> 
> Next up, Kili and Laddyn!


	3. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Laddyn talk about the latter's secret, plus Fili & Thalion have some news to share, and Frodo is introduced to Thorin's nephews

**Revelation**

 

Kíli lay flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling above his bed. Laddyn was by his side, silent and non-aggressive for once. It was the first time since the battle that they’d been able to just be alone together, and the first time that they had been able to talk without the likelihood of someone walking in unannounced.

“So… that was it? That was your big secret?” Kíli said finally, breaking the silence.

“You say it like it is inconsequential,” Laddyn grumbled. Kíli started and turned to look at his soulmate.

“But it is,” he said simply. “I don’t care what you are, Laddyn. It doesn’t matter to me.”

“But it should!” Laddyn exclaimed. “For years I have been shunned from villages, cursed for what I am, what I became. I see that same hatred in the eyes of your uncle too,” he finished bitterly. Kíli sat bolt upright at that.

“Thorin doesn’t hate you, Laddyn! And even if he did, I don’t care! You are mine and I am yours, and that is all there is to it!”

“You only saw the less painful side of what I truly am. I’m a freak. A monster,” Kíli had not realised how much hatred Laddyn held for simply being who he was. “This was burned into my skin by those who swore to protect me, Kíli,” the man continued, revealing a burn scar on his wrist of what looked like a cross. “No, hush for a moment,” Laddyn wouldn’t let Kíli ask or speak. “Once I lose control I cannot recognise enemy from friend. This is why I did not wish for a soulmate. I could kill them in a moment of rage and be none the wiser until the madness has lifted. After that I would rather kill myself knowing what I had done!”

“Do not say such a thing!” Kíli’s voice was quiet, but no less intense. “Do not even _think_ of doing so! You are _not_ a monster, or a freak. You are different, yes, but not a monster!”

Laddyn smiled weakly.

“You may be my elder but yet you are still so naïve… it is not an insult, Kíli, so stop pouting at me like that. It warms my heart to hear those words. I just… I fear that when the madness comes you too shall come to see me as they did, as they still do.”

“I would never,” Kíli growled, grabbing his soulmate’s arms and refusing to let him pull away. “Laddyn, what do you remember of the battle?” Laddyn didn’t respond immediately, and so Kíli forged on. “You saved my life, multiple times, and helped save my brother and my uncle. You recognised me and saved me, and I refuse to believe that will change.”

Laddyn seemed to crack finally, surging off the bed and onto his feet, out of Kíli’s grip.

“Because it was not yet full moon, you great fool of a dwarf!” he bellowed, waving his hands about wildly. “I can control _it_ at times but the full moon changes everything!”

“Why should it?” Kíli challenged. “Why let it and why fear it? The warg is still you, regardless of time. If it makes you feel better I can arrange a safe place for the full moon, but I do not believe you truly require it.”

Surprisingly, Laddyn actually calmed down at that. He allowed Kíli to pull him back down onto the bed, curling close to the dwarf when they were both lying down again.

It would take a while for Laddyn to truly believe he would not harm his soulmate, but he was getting there.

 -

That evening they were summoned to Fíli and Thalion’s quarters, settling in various chairs around the fireplace. Bilbo and Thorin joined them, Bilbo holding what looked like a bundle of clothes on one side.

“So what do you wish to speak with us about, Fíli?” Bilbo asked once the six of them were settled. Fíli had a large smile on his face.

“Thalion is carrying my child!” he proclaimed.

Silence fell upon the room. Then…

“Elves,” Thorin grumbled, only to receive a swift smack to the back of the head from his soulmate.

“Do not be rude!” Bilbo scolded, glaring at his much taller soulmate fearlessly. He then turned a beaming smile upon Thalion and Fíli. “Congratulations!”

“Thank you,” Thalion murmured, a shy smile curling his lips. Kíli spoke up.

“Well, who knew? Hey, Laddyn, is that possible with…”

“Unless _you_ want to carry said child, Kíli, I would suggest you do not finish that sentence,” Laddyn growled at his soulmate, glaring as fiercely at him as Bilbo had at Thorin. Kíli held his hands up in surrender, smiling and turning to his brother and said brother’s soulmate.

“Congratulations, brother, Thalion. Do you suspect when you are due?”

“In little over a month,” Thalion responded as Fíli just shrugged. “Elven pregnancies are very short.”

“I will ask Gandalf to find an elven midwife for you, if you would like,” Bilbo offered.

“Thank you, Bilbo,” the elf smiled. “I would much appreciate it.” Bilbo smiled back, and then shifted as the bundle in his arms moved.

“Hey, Auntie Bilbo, what’s that?” Kíli asked, peering curiously at the bundle. Bilbo didn’t even react to being called ‘Auntie’, too used to it to pretend outrage when he had a precious burden to attend to.

“Hello there, Frodo,” Bilbo murmured as a curly-haired head poked out of the bundle of blankets. “Did you have a nice nap?”

“Mhm,” Frodo nodded, and then yawned widely. He blinked around at the six people in the room, and Thalion gave a barely-audible coo.

“He is so small,” the elf breathed, reaching out a hand towards the child now perched on Bilbo’s lap. “Hello there, little one,” he greeted a little louder when the hobbit child tilted his head curiously.

“He is adorable,” Laddyn murmured to Kíli, who nodded in agreement.

“Hullo,” Frodo said shyly, one hand clinging tight to Bilbo’s waistcoat as the other rubbed at one bleary eye. “Who’re you?”

“I am Thalion, little one. And you?”

“Frodo Baggins,” Frodo replied. “Pleased to meet you.” Even half-asleep, Frodo’s manners were present and something a hobbit parent would be proud of. Bilbo certainly was.

“I am Laddyn,” Laddyn introduced himself, kneeling in front of Bilbo and holding out a hand to the sleepy little hobbit with a smile. Frodo smiled back at him and took hold of the hand as best he could with his small one. Laddyn gave a gentle squeeze, and then withdrew his hand. Fíli and Kíli swept the child up off Bilbo’s lap excitably, acting like children themselves as they told the little hobbit their names and hugged him. Frodo just giggled happily, repeating the names of the four he had just been introduced to and pointing at each one. He then tilted his head curiously at Thalion.

“Are you an elf?”

“I am,” Thalion inclined his head in a small nod.

“Mister Gandalf said elves don’t like dwarves.”

“That is true for the most part, little one, but I like some dwarves and these are included,” Thalion chuckled.

“I should hope so,” Fíli huffed in mock affront, and Thalion kissed his cheek to placate him when the dwarf sat back down behind him. Fíli grinned.

 -

“Alright, time for little hobbits to go to bed,” Bilbo announced when Frodo yawned for the fifth time since waking. “Come along, Frodo, you can see them tomorrow.”

“Y-yes uncle,” Frodo yawned yet again, and climbed back up onto Bilbo’s lap to cuddle against his side and shoulder. Bilbo and Thorin left, Frodo already falling asleep on Bilbo’s shoulder, and Kíli and Laddyn soon left for their own bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing the first paragraph with HaloMaiden's wonderful assistance, I believe I stated "aww, Laddyn, you little ball of angst and pain, let Kili cuddle you and make you feel better!"  
> Everyone with me on this??
> 
> For those who didn't catch it, Laddyn is what HaloMaiden dubbed a 'wargling'. He changes from Man to warg, and like a werewolf he changes on full moons, but he can shift whenever he chooses and did so in the Battle of Five Armies to save Kili's life. For more information on Laddyn and how the whole wargling thing came about, you'll have to read the story HaloMaiden is writing with him in it, although she hasn't started posting it yet :)
> 
> Next up, Nori, Bofur, Bifur & Bombur


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori meets his soulmate's nephews and nieces, and decides he'll never get used to so many children.

**Reunion**

 

The Battle of Five Armies had given Nori quite a scare. Not because of the near-death of Thorin or the fact he himself had come close to losing his life a time or two, but because his soulmate had very nearly lost an arm. An _arm._

His left arm, to be precise. The arm which ended with the hand containing the blue soul light Nori had longed to have for so long. Had Bofur lost his arm, what would have happened to their bond? Would it be the same, or would something change because of the loss?

Luckily, though, Óin and the elven healers were good at what they did. The wound had not festered, and had in fact healed faster than predicted due to the use of mixed treatment. Bofur had retained his arm and the full use of the limb, as he had proven to Nori repeatedly since being cleared of aliments by both Óin and the elf healers.

Nori still blushed remembering just _how_ Bofur had proven his good health. Let him just say, Bofur was just as powerful as he had been before his injury, and had full use of his formerly-injured arm.

Currently, Nori was being held against Bofur’s side by that same formerly-injured arm around his shoulders. Bifur was standing on Bofur’s other side as Bombur moved forward to greet a dwarf woman surrounded by many young dwarves, a big smile on the rotund redhead’s face.

“Dwina!” Bombur greeted happily, giving his soulmate a chaste kiss and embracing her tightly. “I have missed you, my dear one.”

“And I you,” Dwina smiled at him. “Where are your brother and cousin? The children have missed them.”

Nori froze as Bombur waved a hand towards him and the two dwarves beside him, and the attention of all fourteen children around Dwina fastened unerringly on them.

Then the brood charged.

 

“Uncle Bifur!” the fourteen children chorused, collectively tackling the large dwarf beside Bofur. Bifur grunted wordlessly but stood still as the little ones clambered over him, one little one swinging from his beard and another somehow finding her way up onto his head. Their chatter and laughter drew the attention of the other dwarves in the hall, most of whom laughed and continued on their way.

“Er… Bofur?” Nori asked hesitantly as Bombur and Dwina joined them.

“Hm?”

“Should… should we do something?”

“Why?”

“Your cousin is being mobbed,” Nori pointed out.

“Yes, he loves it,” Bofur smiled easily, Bombur and Dwina nodding and laughing as the child atop Bifur’s head overbalanced and ended up falling on top of one of her older brothers, narrowly missing the axe head on her way down.

Nori didn’t quite believe his eyes.

“Oh, Bombur, I almost forgot to tell you,” Dwina said cheerfully a moment later, an impish smile on her face as she brought a sling around from her back to her front. “Meet your youngest.”

“Oh. Oh my. Then…?” Bombur trailed off questioningly.

“Perhaps we need to find a different mixture of herbs, my love.”

Nori decided he would never get used to his soulmate’s family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Gloin and Oin... and maybe some others :)


	5. New Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some new arrivals in Erebor.... you'll see.

**New Arrivals**

 

“Ímra, Gimli!” Glóin boomed cheerfully, holding his arms wide and embracing the young redheaded dwarf who approached him. A stately, proud-looking dwarf woman followed the lad, accepting a kiss and embrace from Glóin with a smile. “It has been far too long,” Glóin smiled.

“Indeed it has,” Ímra, the dwarf woman, agreed. Her blue eyes were bright, her ginger hair braided back from her strong-featured face. “Are you injured?”

“Not currently.”

“Did you behave yourself?”

“Of course I did,” Glóin chuckled. His soulmate nodded as if to herself.

“Good. Come, my love, show me where we are to stay,” she ordered, and Glóin held out an arm to escort his soulmate. His smile never left his face, but before they could leave the hall in which the recently arrived were gathered, Kíli came tearing into the room with wide, panicked eyes.

“Uncle!” he shouted, gaining the attention of every dwarf in the room, including his uncle and the dwarf woman he was standing beside. “We need the healer! Thalion’s gone into labour!”

“Show us the way, Kíli,” Gandalf ordered, coming forth with an elven woman by his side.

“This way!”

Glóin began to quietly explain to his soulmate what had occurred over the past few months as Thorin, Óin and the woman beside Thorin followed quickly after Kíli, Gandalf and the elf woman.

 

Fíli was pacing, panicking and trying his hardest not to start hyperventilating. He wasn’t ready for this! He only found out a month ago that it was even _possible_ for male elves to bear children – he had not had enough time to prepare himself for fatherhood. What if he was a horrible parent? What if he _dropped_ it?!

Gandalf and the elf healer he had brought with him had forced Fíli away from Thalion and out into the other room of their quarters, and now Fíli was pacing and panicking as his family watched on. Bilbo was seated by Thorin, alternating between watching Fíli pace and looking at the door behind which Thalion was about to give birth. Thorin was explaining to Dís what was happening, and Laddyn was sitting beside Kíli.

Finally, Laddyn had had enough of watching Fíli pace. He lurched to his feet and grabbed the blonde dwarf by the shoulders to give him a harsh shake.

“If you do not stop pacing within the next few seconds I can and will hog tie you until this is all over. Thalion is going to be fine and you sending yourself to an early grave will not help matters. So get ahold of your senses before I beat them into you, heir to throne or not!”

Kíli laughed as Fíli meekly sat down on the floor beside Thorin’s chair. Laddyn rolled his eyes with a short irritated sigh, and settled back down beside Kíli.

“So, allow me to clarify,” Dís said just after another pained shout sounded from Fíli’s bedchambers (Fíli twitched at the sound, but didn’t dare move from his place under Laddyn’s evil glare). “My brother is soulmate to a hobbit, my youngest son to a man with the ability to shapeshift into a warg, and my eldest son is soulmate to an elf, who is currently giving birth to their child. Have I missed anything?”

“No, that is correct, Mother,” Kíli beamed at his mother, who shook her head in amusement.

“Am I the only one of our line to bond with a dwarf of the opposite gender?” she asked mournfully. Thorin snorted, knowing his sister well and understanding her humour. Bilbo, hearing his soulmate’s amusement, relaxed and offered a smile to the dwarf woman. Dís returned his smile with a wink, and Bilbo gave a small chuckle of his own.

Another scream of pain came from the bedchamber, and Fíli whimpered as he sunk in on himself further.

_“FÍLI I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!”_ Thalion screamed from inside the room, and Laddyn snorted while Kíli snickered at his brother’s misfortune.

“Good thing I kept you from going in there, is it not Fíli?” Laddyn asked. “He would have hacked your family jewels off,” he added, nudging Kíli. Even Dís laughed at that, eyeing Laddyn shrewdly.

“I like you,” she decided, nodding to herself. “You can stay.” Kíli grinned, and the grin became a gentle smile when he felt Laddyn relax against his side.

_“SOMEONE GIVE ME A SWORD AND GET FÍLI IN HERE!”_ Fíli flinched at Thalion’s shout. Kíli grinned again and jumped to his feet, finding amusement in his brother’s predicament.

“Just a moment, Thalion!” he called cheerfully, reaching for the sword leaning against the chair.

“Kíli,” Dís started warningly, levelling a glare at her younger son even as she leaned over to place a hand on her eldest’s shoulder. “Do not even _think_ about it.”

“Yes, Mother,” Kíli pouted as Laddyn grabbed him by the tunic and tugged him back down beside him. Kíli tugged his soulmate into his arms and continued to pout, much to his mother’s amusement.

They were likely in for a long wait.

 

A good few hours later, Gandalf exited the bedchambers with a cheery smile on his aged face.

“Congratulations are in order, Fíli,” the wizard smiled at the nervous dwarf. “Thalion is well, and you have healthy children.”

“Ch-children?” Fíli repeated, shock evident on his features.

“Yes, a girl and a boy. Twins,” he clarified when Fíli’s face didn’t change.

“Twins?” Fíli echoed.

For the second time in his life, Fíli, son of Dís, heir to the line of Durin, fainted like a maiden.

 

 

 

 

 

“I HAVE GRANDBABIES!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Dis, I really do! Next up, Dwalin and Ori - final chapter!


	6. Last Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! I love this sooooo much, I don't want it to end! But this is still the final chapter :)

**Last Light**

 

Upon their arrival back in Erebor with the party of dwarves from Ered Luin they had met up with, Ori and Dwalin first went to visit Balin and Dori to inform them of their return. They had just greeted their brothers – Balin and Dwalin with a headbutt, Dori and Ori with the former grasping the latter in a tight hug – and sat down to discuss the younger pair’s journey when the door to Balin and Dori’s quarters opened and Óin walked in, a child on his hip.

“Thalion has gone into labour,” the hard-of-hearing dwarf announced, settling into one of the free chairs by the fireplace. “Bilbo asked me to bring the little one here.”

“Thank you, Óin,” Balin smiled at the older dwarf, and turned his smile to the youngster on his friend’s lap. “Good morning, Frodo.”

“Good morning, Mister Balin!” the hobbit child greeted with a big smile on his little face. “Good morning, Mister Dori!”

“Good morning to you, little Master Frodo,” Dori chuckled, his smile widening when the child wriggled off Óin’s lap and climbed up onto his instead. “Have you had your elevenses?”

“Not yet,” Frodo shook his head, and then tilted his head curiously at Ori and Dwalin. Ori’s eyes widened and he visibly restrained himself from jumping up and grabbing the child off his brother’s knee. “Who are you?”

“This is my brother Ori, and his soulmate Dwalin. Dwalin is Balin’s younger brother,” Dori explained when Frodo looked up at him questioningly.

“Oh, alright then,” the little hobbit shrugged, looking back at Dwalin and Ori. “Pleased to meet you, Mister Dwalin, Mister Ori.”

“Likewise, Master Frodo,” Ori smiled back, and squeaked when the little hobbit fearlessly jumped the metre from Dori’s lap to his, landing easily and cuddling against him without hesitation. Ori stared down at the child in shock as the others in the room laughed at him, and wrapped an arm carefully around the precious little being in his lap as said child drifted off to sleep.

Then, after staring at the innocent little face for a long moment, Ori turned wide golden-hazel eyes up at his soulmate.

“Dwalin, I want one.”

Dwalin choked on his tongue.

 

Just before supper, Kíli came tearing into the room with a huge smile on his face.

“Fíli fainted again!” he sing-songed, making Balin chuckle.

“I take it Thalion has given birth?” he asked, and Kíli grinned wider and nodded.

“Yes! Twins! He fainted when Gandalf told us and Thalion’s currently threatening to–” here Kíli paused and glanced at the still-sleeping Frodo on Ori’s lap, “–to castrate him for being weak-willed.”

Dwalin started laughing at that, his booming chuckles waking Frodo with a jolt. Ori smacked his soulmate’s arm lightly for waking the child, but Frodo just rubbed his eyes sleepily and blinked at them all before crawling into Dwalin’s lap, making himself comfortable once more, and falling back to sleep. Dwalin stared at the child on his lap in shock, making the others laugh at him quietly.

“Twins, you said?” Dori asked, turning the conversation back on track.

“Yep! I have a niece and a nephew!” Kíli stated proudly.

“So, what are their names?” Óin asked impatiently. Kíli’s smile never diminished.

“The girl is Melda, which Thalion tells us means ‘beloved’, and the boy is Fínnir,” Kíli announced.

“Melda and Fínnir – good, strong names,” Óin nodded approvingly. “And when can we see the little ones?”

“Uncle Thorin is going to announce them tomorrow,” Kíli assured the elderly dwarf. “I left Laddyn with Mother, so I should hurry back,” he realised as he thought back to those he had left to give the news to the others. “Oh, Mahal, the tales she could have already told him!” he yelped, and left as quickly as he had arrived, a panicked look on his face.

Balin chuckled.

“Ah, never a dull moment with that lad and his brother.”

“Indeed,” Dori laughed.

 

The following evening Thorin proudly presented his nephew’s children to the rest of Erebor, naming them and stating their acceptance into the line of Durin. It was afterwards, when the Company was permitted to hold and greet both Melda and Fínnir, that the most unexpected thing occurred.

Dori was holding Fínnir, both him and Balin cooing over the tiny babe, and Melda had been passed into Óin’s arms by a reluctant Ímra – she wanted to hold the delicate-looking little girl longer. Melda looked up at Óin with wide green eyes – so similar to her bearer’s – and reached up a tiny hand towards him. Óin smiled and offered a finger for the infant to grasp.

“Oh dear,” he gasped suddenly, the exclamation causing everyone to turn and look at him. An expression of pure shock was etched into the elderly dwarf’s features, and he lifted stunned eyes to the rest of the Company.

The light shining in the centre of his open left hand was now a soft green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify - Oin is NOT a paedophile by any means! Soulmates are sometimes born too far apart age-wise or distance-wise to ever be together - if Melda had been born a decade or so later, her soul light would have been black upon birth. Oin will never make romantic advances on her, as he only ever feels as a grandfather to her. Look at Balin and Dori - their relationship is completely platonic!
> 
> And at some point, I WILL write a sequel to this!


End file.
